Rogue crew
by FireDragonX23
Summary: Worlds have been disappearing left and right, and no one knows why. There be might be some clues in a world the where Hollows and Soul Reapers exist. What they find will not only answer their questions, but a new enemy will rise. (This fanfiction also has a bit of Naruto, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Soul Eater. Warning this fanfiction also have OC and violent. Beta reader: Yue Twili)
1. Chapter 1

This is it my first Fanfiction story! I hope you guy enjoy it. Also if my OC Haelth or any other character start acting OOC or Mary-sue, tell me and slap me while you at it.

(Edit: I took Ichigo and Sora part are taking out but they will be in this fanfic I swear)

Chapter 1: Beginnings

The people of Traverse Town were enjoying a nice, quiet, and peaceful night. Nights like this don't happen that often with the attack of Heartless and other hostile monster that live in this world, it was rare to have a nice night like this. Sudden an explosion went off in one of the houses and the people jump at their feet to either run or hide until…

"What the hell Ed?!" shouted a very anger female.

"I was trying to do an experiment until you just walk right in without knocking Sakura!" replied a young male voice. The people of Traverse Town went back to relax as the two young man and woman yelled at each other. Like most of the in Traverse Town the young man and woman lost their world. But unlike most of the people in Traverse Town they stand their ground against the Heatless and fight to defend the people of Traverse Town.

"For a ninja you're not that very quiet." Edward said cheeky. Edward was a 15 year old young man with blond hair that was in a braid and gold eyes. He was a bit short for his age and will hit everybody that said it out load. He wears a red cloak with black shirt, pants, and white gloves.

"What was that?!" replied angrily Sakura. Sakura is a 15 year old girl with pink hair and green eyes. She wears a red top, black shorts, boots, and gloves. She was known to have a short fuse and being very_ violent_.

There not a lot of houses in Traverse Town, because many people take up resident because they lost their world to the darkness or some were even banished from their world. So the two had to live with each other in the same house for the time being and they don't always get along. The people of Traverse Town learn to put with their arguments; besides, the two do care for each other deep down and do protect the townspeople from danger.

"You're _dead_ Edward Elric!"

"Sakura put down that table!"

Now a few people are going to Sakura's and Edward's house to stop the fight before somebody gets hurt. Edward and Sakura had face many trials but almost nothing can prepare them for what is about to come. Luckily, they're not alone.

-Outside of Traverse Town-

The outside of Traverse Town was a complete forest, no other towns, cities, or even roads were around. Suddenly, a burst of light came from the sky and then crash down on the forest surface. At the center of the hole that the light crashed, lies a boy with pink hair, tall, thin, wearing a long robe, with white cuff and collar; completely unconscious. Then a black liquid came out of the boy's chest and take form of some kind of _thing, __i_t looks like something from a cartoon with an x on its face.

"Crona! Get your ass up! I'm hungry!" yelled the thing, but the boy still unconscious. Then the weird looking thing start slapping the boy until the pink hair boy woke up.

"Oww…" moaned the boy as touch his red cheek.

"Why did you do that Ragnarok?" the boy asked the thing knows as Ragnarok.

Ragnarok gives Crona a noogie and shouted, "I woke you up because you were unconscious in the middle of the woods! Do I get a thank you?!"

"Thank you." apologized Crona but Ragnarok didn't let him off the hook that easy.

"Thank very much!" growled Ragnarok.

After much apologizing (from Crona) and shouting (from Ragnarok) the two start heading toward Traverse Town (seeing that it was the only town they can see.) Little did they know that fate had big plans for them and few others in mind...

-Traverse Town-

After Sakura calm down from her rampage, she and Edward sat in their living room. It was nice house, big enough for the small ninja girl and the young alchemist that sit across from each other. They sit in silent until Sakura broke it.

"So…any luck finding out where your friends are?"

"No." Edward answered, shaking his head sadly.

The two sat and eat in silent; they try search for their loved ones but to no luck on this world. With no ship, they can't travel to other worlds to find them. So they have do go on with what they've got. They band together for this alone. They hope their love ones are safe, wherever they are.

-Unknown-

The leaves less tree reach out in the star less as try to escape this dark world. An tall big lone figure travel the fog clearing and stop at the center were a skinner and slight shorter figure stood.

"You have called for me?" The tall figure asked.

"Yes, our intelligence has gathered where the weapon is heading," stated the skinny figure." I want you to bring it here."

The bigger figure bows to the other figure, and walk out of the clearing.

The skinny figure, now alone, looks up to the night sky.

"It going to be one hell of a travel to get it, but the award is worth it."

-Earth-

"So you guys are going to be there?" asked a younger female on the phone

"Of course! It _was _your idea to go explore that old abandoned factory in the west side of town in the first place," said a male voice on the other phone line.

"Of course I'll be there Scott! I never turn down something like this!" said the female with an excitement in her tone.

"Ok Haelth, see there," said Scott as he hangs up the phone.

Haelth lay on her back on her bed, her eyes glimmer with excitement. Haelth was a bit small for her age (she's 14); skinny, and flat-chested, she has blue eyes and red hair that was blue on the tips. She wears a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and a dusty brown jacket.

'This is going to be great!' Haelth thought excitement, little did she knows that her life will turn upside-down for better or for worse.

To be continued

Next time: Crona meets Sakura and Edward for the first time. Haelth and her friends go to the abandoned factory and something…unexpected happened.


	2. Just for a second

Sorry for the long wait! College kept me busy, but now that it's over, I focused on my Fanfiction and other things.

_Chapter 2: Just for one second_

**-Traverse Town-**

"Morning Ed!"

"Good morning Edward!"

Edward Elric just simplify wave at the people that were greeting him. Ever since he defended the people of Traverse Town and they have look up he as a hero. Even though he can't use his alchemist power in this world, but Edward isn't the only one who can't use his or her power in this world** (1)**. There are others that can't use their power because their power source are not magic base. Lucky Edward knows a thing or two about hand-to-hand combat, and he also improves Traverse Town's defends by help out with the locals, which is where he heading now.

But it goes without saying that he wants his powers back and he knows a lot people wanted their old powers too. If Edward can convert magic into alchemy then maybe he can better defend Traverse Town. But, so far, no such luck on solving the problem is at hand.

'_If I could figure out a way then those heartless will run with their tail between their legs.' _Edward thought happily. Suddenly Edward was pull out of thoughts as one of guards from Traverse Town taps him on his shoulder. Edward turns to the guard and asks, "What do you want? "

"Edward we have found someone outside of Traverse Town-"The guard was interrupt by Edward grip his shoulders.

"Is it Alphonse?!" shouted Edward farced as he shacked the poor guard. Ever since he came to Traverse Town he hasn't seen his brother or his friends and he couldn't help but worry about them.

"S-s-sorry s-sir b-but t-the b-boy's n-name i-is C-Crona" stutter the poor man as he being shake by Edward. Edward let go of the man and put his head down in despair. But he quickly snapped himself out of it; he won't give up on his brother or his friend no matter how long it takes.

The guard picks himself up and bush out the dust from his clothes. He straight himself up and ask, "There isn't not a lot more houses left in Traverse Town and we were hoping that you and Sakura could take this boy in? If you don't mind I mean?"

Edward cross his arm and close his eyes to think. There is a lot of room in their house, and both Edward and Sakura can feed one more mouth. But he doesn't know the boy, or why is he here in the first place. Plus he needs to talk to Sakura first about it.

"Can I meet this Crona first?" asked Edward. The guard nodded and shows Edward to the police station were they keep the boy.  
**-Earth- **

Haelth keep on glaring at the clock when the teacher wasn't looking. It was 1:55, almost time for school to end and when Haelth is supposed to meet up with her friends, Oliver and Scoot at the abandon factory in the outskirt of tower. Haelth wanted to see what inside the factory, but it was too dangerous to go alone. That why Haelth brought Scoot and Oliver along, so she won't be alone in the factory and told her family was she is.

_Finally _the bell rang, and Haelth quickly grab her stuff together and ran out the classroom. She ran out of the school, into the street, and stop by a fence where the old factory is, and wait there for her friends. The spring's breeze blew through her short red hair and Haelth adjust her hat.

After a couple of minutes Oliver appears with his spring styling clothes. Oliver has very pale skin , tall but not very built, white hair, and pink-red eyes** (2)**. He wore styling blue jacket, black shirt, blue pants, and a pink scarf as well.

"Wow Oilver, I though you would be late." Haelth tease him. Many times Oliver arrives late for their meets, because he always wants to look his best. Haelth find it rather silly sometimes, even when they just want to hang out he still want to look his best.

"Wow, Haelth have a little faith in me with ya?" Oliver replied his eyes spark in playfully. Haelth stick her tongue out of playfully. The two (along with Scott) have been friends since kindergarten, and always stick by each other side.

Soon Scott came running toward them. Scott was only a few inches shorter than Oliver but more built then him, his hair is brown and spiky, hard green eyes, and a grumpy looking on his face. He wears a green shirt that has a Mountain Dew logo on it, jeans, and a brown jacket.

"You're late Scott!' Haelth tease him.

His face turned into a scowl as he explained, "I would have been here sooner, but Mr. Apple wanted to me talk to him after class."

"You're not in trouble are you?" Haelth asked worry about him.

Oliver's eyes narrow, "It not those Turner twins again is it?" The Turner twins are two sibling bullies that happen to be very rich, and think they can do whatever they want. Haelth, Oliver, and Scott have been subject to their bully motored before.

"No, it's about my grades," Scott answered. "He said I'm passing his class."

Haelth breathe a sigh of relief, "Good, I don't want to deal with those two again."

"Same here," Scott replied grumpy, "Those two bring nothing but trouble."

"So are we going in?" Oliver asked, as he looks at the old factory. Haelth jump up and run to the factory.

"Come on, slowpoke! I race you!"

"Hey!" Both Oliver and Scott shouted, and chase after her.

**-Traverse Town-**

When Crona arrived at Traverse Town, the guards there took him in and led him into a dim light room. Crona went in there without a fuss; there was no reason to fight these guys, well not yet anyways. There only two chairs, a table, and lamp overhead in the room.

Crona sit down on one of the chairs, and wait there for a short while before the door open again. Edward come and sits down across from him. Edward study him a few moments, which made very Crona uncomforted, then spoke to him, "What's your name?" He asked.

Crona jump at bit, but quickly try to calm down." My name is Crona." He can feel Ragnarok yelling in his mind telling him to 'kick some asses and escape.' For the most part Crona ignored Ragnarok in favor of not-getting on-people-bad-side.

"My name is Edward Elric," Edward said to Crona. He study Crona and note that he was on guard from the moment he enter the room. That was not surprise through, if Edward was in his shoes then he be on guard too. But what Edward notice is that Crona keep on grabbing his left arm this whole time. The guards check if Crona was carry any weapons, but they didn't find any. Is he nervous, or was he hiding something?

"Crona, what were you doing here in Traverse Town?" Edward questions him. Crona almost flinched at the question, because truthfully he doesn't know himself. Crona recalls, that he was battling Maka and her friends on the moon then nothing! There was nothing he could remember after that.

"I don't really remember." Crona replied softly. He noticed that Edward narrowed his eyes at him in distrust. Not that he could blame him for distrust him; he is a stranger after all.

Edward didn't know to view this young boy as emery or another outcast like him. He seems like a good kid, but then again he could be dangerous too. After much though, and thinking Edward though of something.

"Ok, we'll let you into Traverse Town," Crona almost let out a sigh of relief - that's until Edward continued, "but you're going to stay with me and a friend of mine."

**-Earth-**

Dust, decay metal, and broking glass scatted across floor of the old factory. Haelth's nose wrinkled at the smell, but she couldn't help but be excellent! She always wanted to see inside of the old factory, because it make her had a sense of adventure.

"Haelth don't go too far!" Scott warned her as he and Oliver walked through the door. Haelth glared behind her to see if they were catching up, as she turns to a corner.

"Come on you slowpokes! There are so much to see-" Suddenly an unmovable force knocks Haelth to the ground, and she landed on her butt.

"Watch where you're going kid!" A young boy's voice snarled.

When Haelth look up, she found three pairs of…unfriendly eyes. One was young boy that look about 17-18 that a snarl on his face, with silver-grey hair, and steel eyes. One was a girl that looks like the same age as the boy with blue hair and blue eyes, which glare at Haelth with a worry look on her face. A tall man was standing behind them with a bored look on his face; he was muscular but lean, red spiky hair, one jade green eye, his right eye was missing and replaced with a long scar. They all have weapon and armor on, making look out of place but still threating

Haelth backed away from them as Oliver and Scott came around the corner. The boys were taken aback at the appearance of the three strangers. The grey hair boy hissed, "_More_ kids?! Didn't your mothers teach you not to bump into strangers?" Before the Haelth, Scott, Oliver could respond, he cut them off.

"Well if your parents can't teach you a lesson, perhaps _I _should." Haelth, Scott, and Oliver froze in disbelief and fear. Was he really going to beat them, or was he just talking crap?

The blue-hair girl glared at grey-hair, and shouted, "That's enough Romeo! Let's just focus on the mission," She took an indifferent but worried glare at the children. "Besides, they're just kids."

In any other kind setting, Scott would start telling Romeo to back off, but something about him makes Scott on edge. There was a dangerous air about him, like an animal that will rip people to ribbons for just looking at him wrong.

"You're too soft Jess," Romeo sneered, and glared at her with an annoyed look on his face, "You've _always_ been too soft." He glared at Jess, who back down at bit but glared right back at him.

'_What do I do?'_ Haelth tried to think out a way out of this, '_If I run to Scott and Oliver, they will catch us. But if we don't…' _ Her thoughts trail off a bit.

"I saylet we leave this to commander Riki," Romeo turn to the red-hair male with sickly eager voice. "Please, sir, allow me to show Jess how things are done around here." Riki's eyes darted to Haelth (who was slowly backing away from Romeo) and back to Romeo. After a few moments Riki answered, "So be it."

Haelth, Scott, and Oliver all froze in in fear. Jess turn around at Romeo and Riki with disbelief on her face, "Now there is no need for this." Romeo ignored her and lunged at Haelth with a dragger. Time seem slow down for Haelth, as she caught the glimmer of the dragger, and Romeo bloodthirsty grin.

'_I…I have to fight. Maybe I can be it. Maybe I can…'_ Haelth try dodged, she really did. But as her side step as Romeo hit the ground and try to run pass him, Romeo quickly grab Haelth's jacket and pull her right back. She felt a warm liquid dipping down her shoulders as Romeo stabbed her right shoulder, never before had she felt this much pain and fear, before she could even yelped in pain, Romeo throw her into the air. As Haelth in mid-air Romeo grab again and slash across her face with the dragger. Haelth when blind by pain and blood for moment, before hitting the wall causing her ears to ring, then she pinned down by Romeo with one hand hold her shoulder (the one he stubbed, causing Haelth to hissed in pain.) and the another holding the bloody dragger up.

"Any last words, weakling?" He spat out the word 'weakling' like it some cruse word. Haelth panicked, trying to escape from Romeo's grip, by kicking, biting, and scratching. But Romeo didn't lose his gripped, it just annoyed him. '_This is it? This is how…I die?'_ Haelth sadly though and closed eyes.

Sudden weight lifts off Haelth and she wiped blood from her eyes. Scott pushes Romeo off Haelth, but Romeo's knife ranked across her throat. Blood spattered the floor, but Haelth knows that deep enough to kill her, if she gets to the hospital, but Romeo knocking her aside with a heavy blow to her head. Haelth's breath come in ragged as she blacked out.

The last thing she saw was Scott changing at Romeo with rock and her body being carry off.

**-Traverse Town, hospital-**

Sakura sighed, as she sits down on a chair in an empty of the hospital. This shift was longer than usual, Sakura just wanted to lie down and rest. She found it rather hard to heal people without the use of her chakra. Lucky she knows how to heal people without her chakra, but it was much more easer for her to heal people with her chakra. She had problems with the technology in Traverse Town, because of her world lacked of technology** (3)**.

The break room was lively with the other nurses and doctors, so Sakura spend her break in this empty room for peace and quiet. She often wonders where Naruto and others are. She was the only one from her world to arrive here at Traverse Town, every day she hope see at less see _someone_ from her world, but every day there is no sign from them.

Sakura wished she can head off to other worlds to find them, but she has no ship. Plus she can't use her chakra to defend herself. She hopes that Edward can find a way for them to use their powers and ship so they can to find their friend and families.

Sudden there was bright flash of light that blinded Sakura for moment; she got on her feet, and covers her face with her arms. Then someone throw something into Sakura's arms, knocking her balanced off, and pushing her back into the chair.

"**DON'T LET HER FOLLOW ME**!" A male voice ordered her, and she caught a sight of something white at the corner of her eye.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted, quickly getting up on her feet to catch the guy, while carrying what the guy throw at her. But when she turns around in the corner, but the figure was gone. Sakura let of sigh look down to see what the figure throw at her.

"Oh my god!" Sakura shouted in surprise, almost dropping the little girl in her arms. The poor girl was bleeding all over, especially around the throat which covers by a pink scarf. Sakura forgot about the mystery figure and raced to get this girl to the hospital fast.

**To be continued…  
**

**(1)**- In this fan-fiction, if certain that people have powers that depend on what kind of power source, if they go into a different world that even simpler to their world source, then they can't use their power.

**(2)**- Yes Oliver is albino

**(3)**- In the Naruto's world there some use of technology, but it's not as advance as us.

**Next time**- Haelth woke up in a strange new world, and Sakura and Edward try to figure out what's going on.


End file.
